iConcurso de talentos
by Chocolse97
Summary: Sam entra en un concurso de talentos..Pero los pensamientos de Sam estan cambiando hacia Freddie..SEDDIE! Leer! :D Les encantara!  : Clasificacion T! Por si acaso!
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fanfiction, obvio es Seddie! ****Por favor, tengan piedad de mi xD! Recuerden que es el primero. **

**S = Sam F= ****Freddie C= Carly Sp= Spencer**

_Cursiva = Pensamientos de los personajes._

**ICarly**** no me pertenece etcétera… ya saben lo que sigue x3!**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Entraras al concurso? **

Estaba Sam en el apartamento de Carly. Carly Se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose un Te-helado para ella y para su mejor amiga, Sam estaba sentada en el sillon viendo "La vaquita".

S: Hey Carly, donde esta Freddops?

C: No lo se, no lo he visto desde anoche – Dice mientras se acerca para sentarse junto a su mejor amiga en el sillon.

En eso entra Freddie.

F: ¿Que hay muchachitas? – Dice el moreno cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

C: Hola Freddie!

S: Sup Freddio?

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, suena el celular de Carly…

S: ¿Quién es? – Dice sin dejar de ver la televisión.

C: Agh! Es Spencer, quiere que vaya al basurero para ayudarle a escoger unas cosas para su nueva escultura – Dice algo molesta.

F: ¿Y ahora que esta haciendo? – Le pregunta mientras se sienta en frente de la computadora de los Shay.

C: Esta haciendo un "Hombre-yoyo"

S: ¿Un hombre-yoyo? – Dice algo confundida, mientras que Freddie tiene la misma expresión.

C: Lo se! Yo pregunte exactamente lo mismo, en fin, iré a "ayudarlo" y vengo en un ratito con Spencer. – Dice mientras mete su celular a su bolsillo del pantalón y se dirige hacia la puerta.

F: Agua! – Dice mientras gira la silla con direccion a la computadora y dándole la espalda a la puerta por la que sale Carly.

S: Se ya! – Dice levantando la mano y poniéndosela en la frente como un tipo de saludo militar.

C: No se mateen…! - Dice mientas cierra detrás de ella.

F y S: Nada seguro – Le dicen al unísono mientras que Carly ya había cerrado la puesta tras ella.

Hubo silencio…

Punto de vista se Sam.

_Genial, me quede sola con Freddork! (sarcasmo) _

En eso Sam voltee a ver a Freddie que esta en la computadora de los Shay viendo unas cosas de iCarly.

_Vaya__... Freddie ya no es un niño, después de lo de la webicon, pensé mucho en eso de "Seddie" es extraño que nuestros fans pensaran que salía con el nerd, quiero decir, ¿Por qué demonios pensarían eso? Pero… bueno, la verdad es que Freddie esta mas sexy, esta tan caliente, estos últimos años el niño si que se ha desarrollado bien, quiero decir MIRENLO! Trae puesta una camisa de polo gris casi ajustada a su torso, y unos pantalones color mezclilla casi negros, y sus converse. Lo se, lo se! ¿Por qué estoy pensando así del idiota? Quiero decir, no es como que me guste su físico ni mucho menos el…. Ya Sam! Deja de pensar idioteces! Mejor dejo de pensar en el idiota, deben de ser las hormonas, SI! Estoy segura de que son las hormonas! Aguanten! Me esta mirando…._

F: ¿Qué tanto miras Puckett? – Me dice, veo su expresión de confusión en su rostro. DEMONIOS! Ha de a ver visto que lo estaba observando, Dios! Ahora que le contesto?...

S: Nada Fredda… Solo estaba mirando la computadora para ver lo que estabas viendo... – Dije algo nerviosa, en eso se me ocurrió la excusa perfecta! – Como sea, tengo hambre! – Digo despreocupada, luego me levanto del sillon y me dirijo hacia el refrigerador, saco un pedazo de jamón y lo comienzo a comer.

F: OK…? – Dice confundido volviendo a mirar la pantalla de la computadora.

En eso, Freddie se levanto de la computadora y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba comiendo el jamón, agarro un cuchillo, corto un pedazo de jamón y lo metió a su boca.

F: Hey Sam! ¿Qué vas a hacer para el concurso de talentos de la escuela? – Dice con todavía un poco de jamón en la boca, supongo que algo ha aprendido de mi…

S: Da! Eso es para desesperados que esperan que algún "cazatalentos" los vea haciendo algo increíble y se los lleve a Hollywood – Dije con un pedazo de jamón en la mano – O para idiotas – Agregue mientas metía el pedazo de jamón en mi boca.

F: Vamos Sam! Tu estabas en los concursos de belleza! Apuesto a que ganarías! – Dijo con una sonrisa… ¿coqueta?..

S: Pero claro que ganaría! Soy mejor que esa bola de idiotas – Digo sin ningún sentimiento de modestia en mi tono de voz.

F: Claro, como sea! Pero entonces no podrás ganarte el gran premio… - Dijo mientras se movía de un lado hacia el otro y se metía otro pedazo de jamón en la boca discretamente.

S: Espera, espera, espera – Digo rápido - ¿De que premio hablas? – Dije con interés.

F: El director Franklin dijo que el que ganara el "Concurso de talentos", ganaría una promoción extraordinario por un año en el restaurante Roullino's! – Dijo, su expresión me indico que el sabia que yo diría que si para participar en ese dichoso concurso de talentos, y así fue..

S: Definitivamente concursare! - Dije emocionada.

En eso entro Carly con Spencer con un montón de bolsas llenas de cosas que la verdad no me importaba saber lo que era.

CySp: Hey! – Saludaron Carly y Spencer a nosotros.

FyS: Hey! – Devolvimos el saludo mientras nos acercábamos a ellos…

**Y bien, que les ****pareció el primer capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado (: ! Actualizare pronto: D! **

**Nota: Para los que no han visto "ISATRT A FANWAR", esque yo veo los capítulos adelantados de la serie, ósea, los que solo se han estrenado en Estados Unidos la pagina, busquenla en Google, se llama iCarlylatino87.**** Con eso me refería a la Webicon! **

**Bueno sin mas que decir! Nos vemos!**

**Nota aun mas importante: Acabo de leer en un libro de informática avanzada que oprimir el botón de "Review" en esta historia alarga la vida de las personas :D!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hey, soy yo de nuevo! HA! Les dije que actualizaria pronto! Aunque mi mama me puso como chancla por reprobar fisica, como ya tenia escrito el capitulo decidi subirlo! xD! Bueno como ya ****les mencione este es mi primer Fanfiction (piedad por favor), espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! :D!**

**S = Sam F= Freddie C= Carly ****R= Roger Srita. B= Srita. Bigers.**

_Cursiva = Pensamientos de los personajes._

**ICarly no me pertenece….es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon…****.Nathan Kress esta tan guapo…aguanten ya me salí de lo importante! iCarly no es mío! xD!**

**Capitulo 2: El enamorado de Carly y la canción.**

Punto de vista de Sam

Estaba entrando con Carly a _Ridgeway_, discutíamos sobre porque las cerezas y las fresas se parecen tanto, Carly traía una botella de aerosol en la mano que nos habíamos encontrado en el camino, pero esa es otra historia…

S: Y te digo que por eso, ninguna cereza tiene puntitos negros… - Estaba diciendo mientras nos acercábamos a nuestros casilleros.

C: Si pero no todas las fresas tie… - Me estaba diciendo mientras vi que se quedo ida mirando hacia las escaleras.

S: ¿Qué pa...? – No termine de decir la oración cuando Carly me puso su dedo en los labios e hizo un ruido – Shhhhhou – Me hizo ella, yo mire hacia donde ella estaba viendo y vi a Roger, a Carly le gustaba mucho ese chico, enserio! El estaba de la misma estatura que Freddie, pero con un poco menos de músculo, tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés y su piel era de un tono tostado, más o menos como el color de Gibby. En eso, vi que Freddie se acerco a nosotras, pero Carly no lo noto porque estaba aun viendo a Roger, Freddie se paro junto a mi y me dijo.

F: ¿Roger, no? – Me dijo mirando que Carly estaba embobada viéndolo.

S: Sip – Le dije mientras quitaba el dedo de Carly de mis labios. De repente Roger se acerco a nosotros.

R: Hey que onda chicos! – Dijo mientras le daba un saludo informal a Freddie y nos saludaba con la mano en el aire a nosotras.

S: ¿Qué hay? – Dije, al ver que Carly no contestaba, le di un ligero codazo, y reacciono enseguida, puesto que aun estaba embobada viéndolo.

C: He-hey… - Saludo Carly un poco nerviosa, Roger bajo la mirada hacia donde tenia el aerosol Carly y pregunto.

R: ¿Es eso un aerosol? – Pregunto algo confundido. Note que Carly se puso nerviosa por la pregunta de Roger, (_aun no comprendo por qué)_, y le dijo…

C: SI! Es-es para ya sabes… ¿evitar que los osos polares se extingan? – Dijo nerviosa.

R: Ah! Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos – Dijo algo confundido y se fue despidiéndose de nosotros, mientras se iba escuche decir a Roger - ¿Para evitar que los osos polares se extingan? – Freddork y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos un poco.

F: ¿Para evitar que los osos polares se extingan? – Dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

C: Ay! Solo cállense! – Dijo entre avergonzada y molesta – En eso de repente de la nada Carly dijo – Te-ten-go u-na i-de-a! – Dijo con un tono leve de canto y nosotros respondimos de la misma manera – ¿Cu-cu a-al? – Dijimos al unísono – Voy a cantarle una canción romántica a Roger en el concurso de talentos! – Dijo emocionada.

S: Buena idea – Le dije mientras apuntaba mi mano hacia ella en forma de pistola.

C: Hey! ¿Y que hay de ti, Sam, vas a entrar al concurso de talentos? – Me dijo con cara de curiosidad.

S: Seguro! Me dijo Freddor que el que gane el concurso recibirá una promoción extraordinaria en el restaurante Roullino's! – Dije con emoción.

C: Genial! – Dijo con una sonrisita - ¿Y que hay de ti Freddie, vas a concursar? – Agrego mientras volteaba a ver a Freddie.

F: No lo se, quizá entre – Dijo sin ninguna expresión.

S: Espera, espera, espera – Dije rápido - ¿Tú… tienes algún talento? – Le dije en forma de burla.

F: Hey! Claro que si! Pero eso no es lo importante! – Dijo algo indignado.

C: Bueno, ya como sea! – Dijo Carly mientras cerraba su casillero.

En eso sonó el timbre. A Freddiers y a mi nos tocaba clases juntos, la verdad ni siquiera se que clase nos tocaba pero eso no importaba, al fin y al cabo nunca hacia nada, en fin, Freddie y yo nos alejábamos y mientras nos íbamos dije…

S: Vámonos Freddlumpus! No vaya a ser que los osos polares se extingan por llegar tarde a clases! – Dije en un tono burlón, con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que Carly me escuchara, Freddie y yo soltamos una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

C: Ha-ha! Que graciosa Sam! – Dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras ella se iba a su clase.

Freddie y yo caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, al entrar me di cuenta de que nos tocaba Música. Una de mis materias favoritas (_quiero decir, la única_), el y yo entramos al salón y nos sentamos uno junto al otro. **(N/A: el lugar era un salón como el de Glee xD) **Entro la maestra, la Srita. Bigers, tiene el cabello largo y lacio de un color rubio opaco, usaba un suéter negro con un ligero cuello de tortuga, una falda arriba de las rodillas color gris y unas botas negras, _(ella es joven y bonita debo admitir)._

Srita. B: Buenos días clase!

Todos: Bueno días Srita. Bigers - Dijimos todos sin ganas.

Srita. B: Bueno, clase, hoy vamos a improvisar y cada uno o en pareja cantara una canción que les guste mucho y la cantaran aquí al frente – Dijo como si fuera lo mas emocionante del mundo y después dijo - ¿Quién quiere empezar? – Como nadie contesto, dijo – Bueno, que tal si empezamos por... ti Freddie – Dijo señalándolo - ¿Quisieras pasar a cantar al frente por favor? – Freddie se paro y se puso al frente.

_Esto va a ser divertido._La música comenzó a sonar.

**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad**

**B****uy all of the things I never had**

**U****h, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**S****miling next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**A different city every night oh**

**I, I swear the world better prepare**

**F****or when I'm a billionaire**

_Wow! Freddie canta bien!_

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah**

**I would be the host of, everyday Christmas**

**G****ive Travie a wish list**

**I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt**

**A****nd adopt a bunch of babies that ain't ever had crap**

**G****ive away a few Mercedes like here lady have this**

**A****nd last but not least grant somebody their last wish**

**I****t's been a couple months since I've single so**

**Y****ou can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho**

**G****et it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit**

**A****nd dang sure do a lot more than FEMA did**

**Y****eah can't forget about me stupid**

**E****verywhere I go Imma have my own theme music**

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**A different city every night oh**

**I, I swear the world better prepare**

**F****or when I'm a billionaire**

**O****h oooh oh oooh when I'm a Billionaire**

**O****h oooh oh oooh**

**I'll be playing basketball with the President**

**D****unking on his delegates**

**T****hen I'll compliment him on his political etiquette**

**T****oss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it**

**B****ut keep the fives, twentys completely separate**

**A****nd yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket**

**W****e in recession but let me take a crack at it**

**I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up**

**S****o everybody that I love can have a couple bucks**

**A****nd not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was**

**E****ating good sleeping soundly**

**I know we all have a similar dream**

**G****o in your pocket pull out your wallet**

**A****nd put it in the air and sing**

**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad**

**B****uy all of the things I never had**

**U****h, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**S****miling next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**A different city every night oh**

**I, I swear the world better prepare**

**F****or when I'm a billionaire**

**O****h oooh oh oooh when I'm a Billionaire**

**O****h oooh oh oooh**

**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad!**

Cuando Freddie termino de cantar, la maestra aplaudio y los demas con cara de shock por lo bien que canto Freddie aplaudieron junto a la maestra, incluso yo involuntariamente comencé a aplaudir.

Srita. B: Wow! Freddie, eso estuvo excelente – Le dijo algo sorprendida.

F: Gracias! – Freddie le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y con la misma se dirigió otra vez a sentarse junto a mi, aun tenia esa sonrisa.

S: Worales Freddgeek! No sabia que sabias cantar - _¿Por qué demonios le hice un cumplido?_

F: Gracias – Sonó mas como una pregunta confusa, supongo que como el cumplido proviene de mi, no lo vio tan normal que digamos.

El resto de la clase fue aburrida…

**Entonces, ¿que les pareció?, si algo no les gusto diganme y mejorare, pero aun asi espero mucho que les haya gustado, para los que no conocen la canción, se llama: I wanna be a billionaire es de Bruno Mars, me encanta como la cantan en Glee! Bueno, dejando el tema de Glee! Espero que muchos ya hayan visto "ISART A FANWAR" para poder haberle entendido un poco mas al capitulo uno. Admito que me copie un poco de los capitulos originales, pero esta sigue siendo mi historia :D!**

**Ahora, me despido.**

**Nota súper importantísima: "REVIEW" "REVIEW" "REVIEW", ay perdón! Esque a veces escribo lo que pienso xD! "REVIEW"**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¿Qué**** hay personas del planeta tierra? Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron, que bueno que les haya gustado lo que estoy escribiendo ;)! Aunque sigo castigada por haber reprobado física, me las arreglo para poder subir los capítulos! xD Recuerden, en mi primer Fanfiction, consideración! **

**S = Sam F= Freddie C= Carly R= Sp= Spencer**

_Cursiva = Pensamientos de los personajes._

**ICarly no es mío es de Dan… mmm... ya se me olvido como se apellida xD!**

**Capitulo 3:**

Llegaron de la escuela…

C: Hola Spencer! – Saludo mientras ponía su mochila en el sillón y se acercaba hacia el – Hey hermanita –Saludo Spencer a Carly.

F: ¿Qué hay adulto-joven? – Saludo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la tele – Hey pre-adolescente! – Saludo Spencer, yo no lo salude, solo me dirigí hacia la cocina.

C: ¿Qué estas haciendo Spencer? – Pregunto Carly con confusión al ver que Spencer estaba poniéndole yoyos a una gran masa café.

Sp: Bueno pues estoy… - No termino de decir Spencer cuando Carly lo interrumpió – No me interesa – Le dijo Carly mientras se dirigía con Sam hacia la cocina.

Punto de vista de Sam:

Yo estaba comiendo unas alitas del refrigerador de Carly, vi que Carly se me acerco.

C: Hey Sam! Te estas comiendo todas las alitas de pollo! – Me dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos en su cintura y me miraba con indignación.

S: ¿Entonces? – Le dije con la boca llena de alitas.

C: Son las únicas que nos quedan! – Dijo gritando y enojada.

S: ¿Entonces? – Volví a preguntar, aunque ya sabia a que se refería Carly, me dio una mirada furiosa – Esta bien, iré a comprar otras – Dije resignada.

C: Buena chica – Dijo alegre de que me ofrecí sin que ella me lo pidiera.

No quería ir sola así que me acerque a Freddie, el estaba viendo "celebridades bajo el agua" vaya que le gustaba ese programa, en fin, me acerque a el.

S: Párate Freddio, me vas a acompañar a comprar alitas de pollo – Le dije con la seguridad de que el diría que si.

F: ¿Que? No! No te voy a acompañar a…. – No termino de decir, cuando me aburrí, lo cargue y me los puse en el hombro, el se resigno enseguida y solo se acomodo – Hey, aun no se como esque puede hacer esto – Le dijo a Carly mientras yo me lo llevaba cargando, Carly soltó una pequeña risita al igual que Spencer.

Ya en la calle, Freddie y yo nos dirigíamos a una tienda donde vendían alitas de pollo, no había mucha plática entre nosotros, así que decidí romper el hielo.

S: Y entonces… ¿Ya no te gusta Carly? – Le dije. _Demonios! La pregunta salio de la nada._

F: ¿Eh? – Dijo confundido por lo que le pregunte, como ya no había vuelta atrás continúe.

S: Si, me refiero a que, en la webicon, no tuviste celos de que Carly estaba en el "amor" con Adam, aparte, cuando los fans estaban con eso de "Seddie" y "Creddie", negaste rotundamente que te gustaba Carly, y ahora con Roger…

F: Carly ya no me gusta – Me respondió la pregunta que le había hecho hace unos momentos, como ignorando todo lo que le había dicho excepto la pregunta.

S: Bueno – Le respondí, en eso llegamos a la tienda, pedí unas alitas de pollo y nos dirigimos de regreso al apartamento de Carly, en el camino solo hablamos de cosas al azar.

Ya el apartamento de Carly, llegamos y Freddie se dirigió a la computadora, yo fui a meter las alitas al refrigerador, regrese a la sala, voltee a todos lados y de repente me di cuenta.

S: ¿Y Carly y Spencer? – Pregunte como si esperaba que Freddie supiera la respuesta.

F: No lo se…- En eso sonó el celular de Freddie.

S: ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte mientras me levantaba y me puse junto a el viendo la pantalla de su celular.

F: Es un mensaje de Carly, dice: Chicos Salí con Spencer hacia la correccional, vino un policía y se llevo a Spencer de la nada, aun no se bien que pasa, pero creo que tiene que ver algo con el "Hombre-yoyo" P.D: Espero que Sam haya comprado las alitas de pollo! – Leyó Freddie el texto en voz alta.

S: Rayos! ¿Que habrá pasado? – Le pregunte un poco preocupada.

F: No lo se, ¿crees que deberíamos ir? – Me pregunto, mientras los dos nos mirábamos, lo pensamos y luego nos volvimos a mirar. – Nah! – Dijimos al unísono, yo me dirigí hacia el sillón y Freddie giro su silla hacia la computadora. Después de un rato de silencio Freddie me pregunto.

F: ¿Por qué me preguntaste que si Carly me gustaba? – Me pregunto con cara de confusión.

S: Solo por curiosidad – Le dije, el enseguida se volvió hacia la computadora. _Vaya! Esto se ponía incomodo! – _Y… Hey! Estoy aburrida, que tal si vamos a los Licuados locos? – Le pregunte para no estar aburriéndonos aquí.

F: Seguro – Freddie apago la computadora, yo me levante del sillón, el agarro su chaqueta beige y salimos, caminamos hacia los Licuados Locos, entramos y solo había como tres o cuatro personas, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre.

S: Cómprame un licuado – Le dije a Freddie, el resignado se paro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba T-Bo. Me quede mirando a Freddie mientras le pedía los licuados.

_Freddie, Ay! Enserio, ese niño! No puedo dejar de pensar en el, no es solo su físico, también es su personalidad, ya no es el mismo ñoño que era, su personalidad, ahora es mas, es mas…_

En eso Freddie se volteo, traía los dos licuados en las manos, se paro por un segundo antes de seguir avanzando hacia mi, tenia esa cara tan linda, su pequeña sonrisa que se hacia ligeramente hacia un lado, llevaba puesto una camisa de polo negra, encima llevaba su chaqueta beige, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, y unos tenis blancos, el ahora es mas, es mas…

F: ¿Qué tanto miras? – Me pregunto mientras yo pensaba lo que seguía después de "es más"

S: Nada, solo dame mi licuado – Le dije sacudiendo mis pensamientos, luego comenzamos a platicar de cosas al azar y no pude completar mi frase…

**Lo se, Lo se, esta corto el capitulo, y se que muchos me odiaran por dejarlos con la pregunta: ¿Qué demonios sigue después de ese "es mas"? Lo siento, pero es parte de la trama, les prometo que después les diré en la historia, paciencia xD! No es mi mejor capitulo, me bloquee, pero espero que les haya gustado! Recuerden acepto comentarios, si no les gusto algo díganme y lo corregiré enseguida ;)!**

**Nos vemos mundo! :D**

**Nota: "REVIEW", no es genial ese botón? :D**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hey! Que hay pre-adolescente, adolescentes y adultos-****jóvenes? Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron y **_**GhostWishper**___**si, la maestra es la de Glee, solo que le cambie el nombre xD! A mi también me gusta mucho Glee, siempre saco ideas de ahí. En fin, acá les dejo otro capitulo.**

**S = Sam F= Freddie C= Carly**** Sr. H = Señor Howard.**

_Cursiva = Pensamiento de los personajes._

**ICarly no es de mi propiedad, solo esta historia: D!**

Punto de vista de Sam:

Estábamos Freddie y yo enfrente de nuestros casilleros hablando, luego llego Carly, estaba toda desarreglada.

F: Vaya Carly! Te ves terrible! – Le dice a Carly al ver lo mal que se veía.

C: Gracias Freddie, a todas las mujeres nos gusta que nos digan eso! – Le dijo Carly con sarcasmo.

S: ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunte a Carly.

C: Spencer no podrá salir de la correccional hasta la semana que viene – Dice Carly algo triste.

S&F: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Dijimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo – Te-enemos que dejar de hacer eso – Le dije a Freddie. **(N/A: Me encanta cuando hablan juntos: D)**

C: Porque un tal Bernard esta acusando a Spencer de haber robado yoyos de su tienda y eso no es cierto! – Dijo Carly algo enojada.

S: ¿Pero estas segura de que no fue Spencer? – Le pregunte a Carly.

C&F: Sam! – Me gritaron.

S: ¿Qué? Siempre hay una primera vez para robar – Les dije siendo yo una experta en eso.

C: Como sea – Dijo Carly, de repente escuchamos una voz en un megáfono y los tres volteamos.

Sr. H: Miren mocosos, aquí tengo la lista para los que se vayan a inscribir para el concurso de talentos, la voy a poner aquí – Dice mientras la coloca en la pared – Y quiero que todos hagan una pequeña fila…. – No termino de hablar cuando todos se acercaron corriendo en bola para poder poner su nombre en la lista aplastando al Sr. Horwad, salio de entre la bola de adolescentes – Salvajes – Solo gruño antes de irse.

C: ¿Creen que deberíamos intentar escribir nuestro nombre? – Dice Carly, mientras los tres veíamos a todos empujándose para poder escribir su nombre, los tres vimos con disgusto.

S,C,F: Nah! – Dijimos los tres – Mejor cuando se calme la turbulencia – Dijo Freddie.

El restote la escuela fue aburrido (_como siempre)_caminamos hacia el apartamento de Carly…

Entramos los tres, Carly fue directo al sillón y yo a la cocina, saque un pedazo de costilla y fui a la sala con Carly.

S: ¿Y Freddus? – Le pregunte a Carly al no ver a Freddie.

C: Fue al estudio a arreglar unas cosas para iCarly – Me dijo mientras prendía la televisión, estaba "La vaquita"

S: Voy a subir al estudio – Le dije a Carly.

C: Bueno, pero no le vayas a hacer nada a Freddie! – Me grito mientras yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Ya en el estudio…

Entre y vi a Freddie sentado en una de las bolsas, me acerque, arrastre una de las bolsas y me senté junto a el.

S: ¿Qué ha…? – Le iba a preguntar cuando sonó mi celular.

F: ¿Quién es? – Me pregunto Freddie.

S: Es un texto de Carly, dice que va a ir a los Licuados locos, vuelve en un rato – Le dije a Freddie mientras leia el mensaje – Me dijo Carly que estabas revisando unas cosas para iCarly – Le dije.

F: Si, es solo que no habia casi nada así que decidí checarlo después – Me dijo, se notaba que estaba aburrido.

S: Bueno – Le dije mientras metía mi celular al bolsillo de mis pantalones – Estoy aburrida, ¿quieres jugar? – Le dije para no aburrirnos mas de lo que ya estamos.

F: ¿Jugar? – Me pregunto Freddie alzando una ceja.

S: Mira Fredtonto, aprovecha que estoy de buen humor, a menos que quieras que te enseñe unas llaves de lucha que acabo de aprender – Le dije.

F: Noooo! Creo que jugar esta bien – Me dijo algo asustado – Entonces... – Dijo.

S: ¿Entonces que? – Le pregunte.

F: ¿A qué quieres jugar? – Me pregunto Freddie.

S: Yo que voy a saber, tu eres el ñoño, piensa! – Le dije, el solo rodó los ojos.

F: Que tal si… cantamos… – Me dijo Freddie

S: ¿Cantar? – Le pregunte a Freddie alzando una ceja – Bueno… - Le dije no muy convencida, los dos nos paramos, Freddie se paro hacia la computadora, hizo unas cosas con las teclas y comenzó a sonar la de "Need You Now" – ¿Enserio? – Le pregunte mirándolo y alzando las dos cejas.

F: Vamos! Es la única que tengo de fondo – Dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa coqueta.

S: Bueno… - Le dije mientras comenzamos a cantar.

**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor****…**

**Reaching for the phone, cause i cant fight it anymore…**

**Ad i wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now,**

**Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now,**

**And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now**

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come Sweeping in the way you did before,**

**A****nd i wonder if I ever crossed your mind,**

**For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one and i'm a little drunk and i need you now,**

**Said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and i need you now,**

**And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,**

**Woh ooo woh**

**Yes i would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,**

**I****t's a quarter after one, im alone and i need you now,**

**A****nd i said i wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and i need you now**

**And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,**

**I just need you now**

**Oh baby i need you now**

Los dos terminamos de cantar, muy cerca, de repente me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos y me aleje un poco de el

F: Wow! Eso fue… - Se quedo pensando, así que yo termine su oración.

S: Bueno – Le dije mientras calmaba un poco mi respiración.

F: Si, fue bueno, oye Sam… - Me estaba diciendo cuando sonó mi celular _Rayos! _Tome el celular.

S: Es Carly, dice que esta abajo, nos trajo unos licuados – Le dije, Freddie solo asintió y los dos bajamos sin hablar a la sala…

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo? Espero que os haya gustado! :D Estoy un poco bloqueada, pero ya me compondré xD! En este capitulo sentí que Sam no se comporto como ella misma, se porto un poco mas sensible, pero luego será igual, no quiero que ningún personaje pierda su esencia, este capitulo también estuvo corto, esque mi madre no me da mucho tiempo en la computadora, con eso que reprobé física xD! En fin, el siguiente será mucho mas largo y va acercándose al concurso de talentos! Y más SEDDIE! :D**

**Nota: Review! !**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hey! Hola a todos! ****Perdón por la tardanza, esque era fin de semana y me tocaba descansar, espero que me entiendan! En fin, acá les dejo el próximo capitulo.**

**S = Sam F= Freddie C= Carly G= Gibby J1, J2, J3= Juez uno, dos y tres.**

**ICarly no me pertenece, si fuera así, nunca hubiera hecho que Carly y Freddie se besaran! JUM! **

**Capitulo 5: iLa audicion y me enamore de Freddie**

**POV Sam:**

Estábamos los tres hablando en el pasillo de Ridweay, la verdad yo solo miraba a Freddie hablar...

G: Hey! – Nos saludo Gibby mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Todos: Hey! – Saludamos los tres.

G: ¿Ya se enteraron?

C: ¿De que? – Pregunta confundida a Gibby.

G: Las audiciones para el concurso de talentos se cambiaron para hoy!

Todos: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Dijimos los tres sorprendidos.

G: No lo se, solo se que la Srta. Briggs y el Sr. Hodware están anunciando que se cambiaron para hoy a las 3 de la tarde.

C: Rayos! – Dice Carly algo enojada – No tengo nada para mostrarle a los jueces.

S: Vamos Carlangas, todo va a ir bien… - Le dije despreocupada.

C: Si, al menos eso espero – Dijo resignada.

G: Bien, adiós chicos! Tasha me esta esperando – Dijo mientras se iba a su clase, nosotros solo le dimos una mirada y una sonrisa.

Luego de que se fue los tres nos dimos una mirada de "no puedo creer que Tasha sea su novia".

C: En fin, ¿que haran van a hacer para los jueces? – Nos dice a Freddie y a mi, Freddie y yo nos dimos una mirada rápida.

S&F: Improvisaremos – Dijimos al unísono, en eso dan el toque para la siguiente clase.

_A__fortunadamente, me toca… creo que es Historia… con Freddie, quiero decir no es que quisiera estar con el ñoño es que agh! Olvídenlo!_

Freddie y yo nos despedimos de Carly y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

Después de todas nuestras clases, los tres nos dirigimos a el Teatro de la escuela.

_Vaya! Nunca __había visto esta parte de Ridweay!_ _Es enorme!_

Vimos que había una fila para subir al escenario a mostrar nuestros "talentos" a los jueces. Los jueces eran unos ancianos en mi opinión.

**POV Carly:**

Ya habían pasado varios estudiantes a mostrar sus talentos, los tres estábamos esperando que dijeran nuestros nombres.

J1: Carly Shay! – _Rayos! _Uno de los jueces grito mi nombre para que pasara al escenario.

S: Lo harás bien Carly – Me decía despreocupada, mientras yo subía nerviosa al escenario.

F: Suerte! – Alcance a escuchar a Freddie.

C: Buenas ta-tardes – Tartamudeaba.

J2: Bueno, Srita… - Le hecha un vistazo a una hoja que tenia en su escritorio – Shay, puede comenzar – Agrego, yo tome con las dos manos el micrófono que estaba en frente de mi.

Me relaje un poco y comencé a cantar.

**Ooooooooouuuh**

**Ooooouuuuuuhhhhh,**

**Can you feel me?**

**When I**** think about you,**

**With**** every breath I take.**

**Every minute**

**Don't matter what I**** do**

**My world is an empty place.**

**Like I've been worderin the dessert,**

**For a thousand days (oooh).**

**Don't know if it's a mirage,**

**But I always see your face, Baby…**

**(Coro)**

**I'm missing you so much**

**Can't help it I don't know**

**A day without is like a year without rain.**

**I need you by my side,**

**Don't know how I'll survive**

**But a day without you is like a year without raiiiiiin (oooh)**

**Wwoooooooooaaahhhh**

**The stars are burning,**

**I hear your voice in my mind (****in my mind)**

**Can**** you hear me calling?**

**My heart is yearning,**

**Like the ocean that's running dry**

**Catch me I'm falling,**

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,**

**(Won't you save me),**

**It's gonna be on the soon you get back to be,**

**When**** you get back to me (ooooh Baby )**

**(Coro)**

**Wooooooooaaah...**

**So let this drought come to an end**

**And make this desert flower again,**

**I'm so glad you found me, stick around me**

**Baby baby baby (****ooooohh)**

**It's A World of wonder,**

**With**** you in my life**

**So hurry baby**

**D****on't waist no more time**

**I need you nearer,**

**Can't**** explain**

**But a day without you**

**Is like a year without raiiiiiiiin (oooh)**

**(Coro)**

Termine con la respiración agitada mientras esperaba la repuesta de los jueces, en eso vi que uno de los jueces se paro.

J1: Excelente! – Dijo mientras aplaudía, todos los que estaban ahí, estaban aplaudiendo.

J1: Felicidades, vas a poder concursar! – Me dijo mientras se sentaba.

C: Gracias! – Dije emocionada mientras me dirigía a Sam y Freddie.

S: Vaya! Estuviste genial! Ya ves Carly, te dije que te iría bien – Me dijo con un "te lo dije" en su rostro.

C: Pues creo que tenías razón – Le dije mientras que vi que uno de los jueces se paraba.

J3: Chicos! Solo tenemos tiempo para una audición más, así que es el turno de Fredward Benson! – Gritaba mientras se volvía a sentar.

POV Sam:

S: No, ya no voy a poder concursar – Le dije algo triste a Carly y Freddie.

_Rayos! El juez acaba de decir que solo queda tiempo para una audición! Y para acabarla es el turno de Freddie, lo peor esque no voy a poder ganar la promoción para el Restaurante Roullino's!_

C: ¿Por qué no hacen la audición juntos? – Sugirió Carly, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

F&S: ¿Qué? – Dijimos los dos a la sugerencia que había hecho mi amiga.

C: Si, después de Freddie sigue tu nombre, que tal si los dos hacen la audición juntos, y así los jueces los podrán aceptar – Decía Carly como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

J1: Fredward Benson! – Volvió a gritar el juez.

F: Bueno, entonces… - Decía Freddie dándome una cara de "¿lo harás o no lo harás?".

S: Ya que… - Le dije mientras subíamos al escenario, nos quedamos inmóviles viendo a los jueces.

J2: Entonces ¿Harán juntos la audición?

S: Si, esperen un momento - Le dije al juez, mientras agarraba a Freddie de la manga y lo volteaba de espalda a los jueces.

S: Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Le susurre a Freddie.

F: No lo se, yo creí que tu sabias – Me dijo en un susurro el también.

S: Mmmm… – Pensé por un momento – Ah! Ya se!– Le dije mientras corrí a decirle ala banda que tocara una canción.

F: ¿Qué vamos a…? – No termino de decir cuando lo interrumpí.

S: Cállate y solo sígueme la corriente! – Le dije mientras le daba la señal a la banda para que tocara.

Y comencé a cantar…

**Ahuh Ahuh**

**Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)**

**Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)**

**Ahuh Ahuh**

Freddie tenia una cara de confusión, pero el ya sabia de que canción se trataba.

**(Sam)**

**You had my heart**

**And we'll never be worlds apart**

**Maybe in magazines**

**But you'll still be my star**

**Baby cause in the dark**

**You can't see shiny cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

**Cause I**

**(Freddie)**** (Coro)**

**I'm singin' in the rain**

**Just singin' in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**And**** I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**Just singin'**

**Singin' in the rain**

**(Los dos)**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**(Sam)**

**These fancy ****things will never come in between**

**You're part of my entity, here for Infinity**

**When the war has took its part**

**When the world has dealt its cards**

**If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart**

**Cause I**

**(Los dos)****(Coro)**

**I'm singin' in the rain**

**Just singin' in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**And**** I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**The sun's in my heart**

**And I'm ready for love.**

Terminamos de nuevo muy cerca con la respiración algo agitada.

J1: Maravilloso! – Alcance a escuchar que decía el juez.

Pero Freddie y yo no nos dejábamos de ver, en eso me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, incluso mas cerca de los que estábamos cuando cantamos en el estudio, así que me aleje mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

_Si, yo me habia enamorado de ese ñoño, mi ñoño..._

J3: Quedan puestisimos para el concurso de talentos! – Dijo sorprendido el juez, como yo no tenía ganas de responder nada, Freddie hablo.

F: Gracias! – Dijo Freddie a los jueces mientras bajábamos juntos del escenario y nos dirigíamos hacia Carly, que estaba con la boca abierta.

C: Eso estuvo… estuvo… - Decía aun sorprendida.

S: ¿Asombroso? – Termine de decir por ella.

C: Si! Fue asombroso! No sabia que cantaban tan bien! – Decía aun sorprendida.

F&S: Ni yo – Dijimos al unísono.

J2: Bueno chicos, el concurso será mañana! – Grito el juez.

Todos: ¿Que? ¿Mañana? – Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

J2: Queremos que los estudiantes improvisen, vimos todas las participaciones y creemos que todos serán buenos para poder improvisar algo! – Decía el juez como si fuera lo mas emocionante del mundo.

S: Como sea… - Solo dije.

C: Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Tengo que ir a sacar a Spencer de la correccional – Nos dijo Carly dejando atrás lo que había dicho el juez.

F: ¿Ya dejaron salir a Spencer de la correccional? – Le pregunto a Carly.

C: Si, descubrieron que el dueño de la tienda era el que se robaba los yoyos! – Nos dijo Carly con los ojos muy abiertos.

S: ¿Eh? ¿Para que los querría robar el mismo dueño de la tienda? – Le pregunte confundida mientras que Freddie tenía la misma cara.

C: Yo me pregunte lo mismo! – Dijo poniendo los brazos en el aire mientras salía, Freddie y yo salimos tras ella.

No puedo creer que me enamore de Freddie, Mañana va a ser un dia interesante...

**Bueno ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? Espero mucho que les haya gustado! El próximo ya será el ultimo capitulo, mi próximo Fanfiction ya lo tengo pensado y será mucho mejor!**

**Nota: Review! : DDDDDDDDDDDD!**


	6. iTe Amo

**Bueno chicos, este es el ultimo capitulo de mi Fanfiction, espero les agrade mucho, yo llore en el final T-T! Acá se los dejo…**

**iCarly no me pertenece…**

**POV Sam:**

Estaba sentada en el sillón del departamento de Carly, ella estaba desesperada buscando en Internet una canción romántica para cantarla en el concurso de talentos _(que por cierto era hoy en la noche) _para podérsela cantar a Roger.

C: Dios! – Gritaba al cielo desesperada.

S: Cálmate Carlangas – Le dije despreocupada – Solo cálmate – Agregue.

C: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ni siquiera se que le voy a cantar a Roger en el concurso de talentos y aparte… - Hablaba muy rápido así que decidí interrumpirla.

S: Solo deja que fluya la canción Carly – Le volví a decir despreocupada – Seguro sabrás cual cuando estés arriba del escenario.

C: Bueno… Supongo que así puede ser – Me dijo resignada - ¿Y que hay con ustedes, que canción van a cantar para el concurso de talentos? – Me pregunto.

S: No lo se, ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Fredalupe desde ayer que fuimos a sacar a Spencer de la correccional – Le dije mientras hacia como que lo buscaba en la sala.

C: Si, yo tampoco lo he visto… ¿Crees que este bien? – Me pregunto algo preocupada.

S: Espero que si porque no quiero que… - No termine de decir cuando vi la cara confusa de Carly, me miraba como diciendo "¿Enserio estas preocupada por Freddie?" – Qui-quiero decir, mas vale que el ñoño este bien, porque enserio quiero ganar ese premio! – Dije algo nerviosa.

C: No, no, no, no – Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el sillón – Tu estabas preocupada por Freddie! – Me dijo señalándome con el dedo.

S: ¿Qué? Tsss…. Claro que no! Eso es ridículo, ¿yo enamorada de Freddie? – Dije tratando de mentir.

C: JA! Yo nunca dije que estuvieras enamorada de Freddie, y lo llamaste Freddie! – Dijo orgullosa, me di cuenta de que cometí dos errores en mi mentira _Rayos! _- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Freddie? – Me pregunto entre orgullosa, sorprendida y confundida.

S: ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no me gusta ese ñoño, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? – Le grite "indignada".

C: Vamos Sam, nos conocemos desde hace años, se que mientes – Me dijo algo relajada.

S: Pero… yo… el…tu… ¿eh? – Comencé a decir incoherencias, no tenia salida.

C: Apapa! Te gusta Freddie y punto! – Me dijo volviéndome a señalar – Ahora, dime, ¿Cómo diablos paso, cuando paso y por que nunca me habías dicho? – Dijo indignada.

S: Esta bien, lo acepto, me gusta Freddie – Le dije resignada, mientras ella se le hacia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – No tiene mucho tiempo, de repente, Ay! No se! Freddie ya no es el mismo nerd de antes, el ahora es mas, es mas… - Le dije recordando lo que iba a decir aquel día en los Licuados Locos.

C: El es más ¿Qué? – Me pregunto curiosa.

S: El es mas, es mas… - Pensé un poco antes de decir algo y después encontré lo que seguía después de eso – El es mas "LO AMO" – Le dije mientras se me hacia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz de haberlo poder dicho.

C: Awwww! – Chillo Carly - ¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho? – Volvió a preguntar cambiando rápido de actitud.

S: Porque apenas lo acepte, esto es raro, quiero decir, yo, Samantha Puckett aceptando que me gusta Freddie! Es raro incluso para mi – Le dije alzando los hombros.

C: Tienes razón, ¿Y le piensas decir?

S: ¿Qué? Ni loca, no voy a esperar el rechazo de Freddie!

C: ¿Y que tal si tu también le gustas, por qué no se lo dices hoy en el concurso de talentos?

S: No lo se, quizá lo haga – Le dije no muy convencida.

C: Buena chica – Me dijo Carly feliz, en eso vi que Carly volteo hacia el reloj y escupió la pepi-cola que estaba bebiendo – Ya son las 6 de la tarde! El concurso comienza en 3 horas! – Dijo alterada – Tenemos que arreglarnos! – Agrego mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a su cuarto arrastrando.

Después de arreglarse…

Me vi en el espejo, Carly me había obligado a usar un vestido rojo, llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era sin tirantes y algo ajustado al cuerpo, era sencillo, también llevaba puestas unas zapatillas no muy altas color rojo como el vestido y mi cabello estaba ligeramente recogido de un lado, _Me veía sexy!._

Carly llevaba puesto un vestido también arriba de las rodillas, color dorado, también ajustado un poco al cuerpo y un poco esponjado por la parte de abajo, con unas zapatillas un poco mas altas que las mías, y llevaba el cabello suelto.

C: ¿Nos vamos? – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

S: Yup – Le respondí mientras nos dirigíamos a Ridweay.

Ya en Ridweay…

Llegamos y todos los asientos del teatro estaban repletos de personas, había mucha gente y no vi a Freddie por ningún lado.

S: Carly, no veo a Freddie – Le dije nerviosa.

C: Tranquila, ya vendrá – Me dijo para relajarme un poco.

En eso escuchamos que estaban anunciando que el concurso ya iba a comenzar.

S: Por favor Freddie… - Me dije a mi misma.

Toda la audiencia se calmo mientras decían los nombres de los concursantes para que pasaran a demostrar sus talentos, todos estaban bien en mi opinión, pero no veía a Freddie por ningún lado, en eso escuche que dijeron el nombre de Carly.

C: Bueno, supongo que es mi turno – Me dijo mientras daba un profundo respiro – Freddie llegara, lo se – Me dijo mientras subía al escenario.

S: Supongo que el lo hará – Me volví a decir a mi misma…

**POV Carly:**

Me subí al escenario, había demasiada gente.

J1: ¿Estas lista? – Me pregunto el juez, yo asentí y la música comenzó, no veía a Roger por ninguna parte, así que comencé a cantar.

**He put it on me, I put it on,**

**Like there was nothing wrong.**

**It didn't fit,**

**It wasn't right.**

**Wasn't just the size.**

**They say you know,**

**When you know.**

**I don't know.**

**I didn't feel**

**The fairytale feeling, no.**

**Am I a stupid girl?**

**For even dreaming that I could.**

En eso, mientras cantaba, vi a Roger al final de toda la gente, recargado en el marco de una de las entradas cruzado de brazos sonriendo, yo no me detuve y me alegre aun más de verlo.

**If it's not like the movies,**

**That's how it should be, yeah.**

**When he's the one,**

**I'll come undone,**

**And my world will stop spinning**

**And that's just the beginning, yeah.**

**Snow white said when I was young,**

**"One day my prince will come."**

**So I wait for that date.**

**They say it's hard to meet your match,**

**Find my better half.**

**So we make perfect shapes.**

**If stars don't align,**

**If it doesn't stop time,**

**If you cant see the sign,**

**Wait for it.**

**One hundred percent,**

**With every penny spent.**

**He'll be the one that,**

**Finishes your sentences.**

**If it's not like the movies,**

**That's how it should be.**

**When he's the one,**

**He'll come undone,**

**And my world will stop spinning,**

**And that's just the beginning.**

**'Cause I know you're out there,**

**And your, your love came for me.**

**It's a crazy idea that you were made,**

**Perfectly for me you'll see.**

**Just like the movies.**

**That's how it will be.**

**Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.**

**It's not like the movies,**

**But that's how it will be.**

**When he's the one,**

**You'll come undone,**

**And your world will stop spinning,**

**And it's just the beginning.**

Termine de cantar, feliz y un poco agitada de la respiración, en eso vi que Roger comenzó a aplaudir y los demás lo siguieron, escuche muchos aplausos, yo no dejaba de mirar a Roger, los jueces me felicitaron, yo solo les sonreí y baje del escenario hacia donde estaba Sam.

S: Eso estuvo genial – Me dijo mi mejor amiga.

C: Lo se! Y lo mejor de todo es que Roger si me escucho! – Le dije emocionada.

S: Ya ves Carly, te dije que la canción fluiría – Me dijo con otro "te lo dije" en el rostro.

C: Pues, siempre tienes razón – Le dije aun feliz.

En eso escuche que dijeron el nombre de Sam y Freddie.

C: Pues creo que es su turno – Le dije a Sam con aun una sonrisa.

S: Si, pero Freddie no llega! – Me dijo algo alterada.

C: Calma, yo se que el llegara – Le dije muy confiada a pesar de que ya era su turno y Freddie aun no llegaba.

Volvieron a decir su nombre.

**POV Sam:**

_No lo puedo creer, ya era nuestro turno y el todavía no llegaba!_

Subí al escenario, tome un micrófono, el juez me pregunto si estaba lista y yo al no ver a Freddie por ningún lado, decidí comenzar a cantar sola, así que solo le asentí al juez y comenzaba a sonar la música, pero antes de que yo pudiera comenzar a cantar escuche la voz de Freddie que estaba cantando mientras salía del otro lado del escenario.

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

Me alegre mucho al ver a Freddie, y comenzamos a cantar.

**(Sam)**

**You were in college, workin' part time, waitin' tables**

**Left a small town, never looked back**

**I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'**

**Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**(Freddie)**

**I say, "Can you believe it?"**

**As we're lying' on the couch**

**The moment I could see it**

**Yes, yes, I can see it now**

**(Los dos)**

**You remember, we were sittin' there, by the water**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**(Sam)**

**Flash forward and we're takin' on the world together**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

**(Freddie)**

**But we got bills to pay**

**We got nothin' figured out**

**When it was hard to take**

**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**

**(Los dos)**

**You remember, we were sittin' there, by the water**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**(Sam)**

**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.**

**You said 'everything was slippin' right out of our hands**

**I ran out cryin', and you followed me out into the street**

**(Los dos)**

**Braced myself for the goodbye**

'**Cause that's all I've ever known**

**Then you took me by surprise**

**You said, "I'll never leave you alone"**

**You said, "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water**

**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**She is the best thing that's ever been mine"**

**(Hold on, we'll make it last)**

**(Hold on, never turn back)**

**(Hold on) You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**(Hold on) You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**(Hold on) Do you believe it?**

**(Hold on) We're gonna make it now**

**(Hold on) And I can see it**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah) (I can see it now) **

Terminando de cantar, terminamos tan cerca, su respiración tocaba la mía, la gente aplaudía a todo lo que daba pero sentía como si solo estuviéramos el y yo, el se acerco mas y mas y yo no me pude retirar, se sentía tan bien, después el coloco sus labios sobre los míos, se sentían tan suaves y calidos, yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, nos besamos por unos segundos, luego nos separamos y la gente no dejaba de aplaudir, entonces Freddie se acerco a mi oído.

F: Si ganamos, te llevare a un lugar mas hermoso que el Restaurante Roullino's – Me susurro en el oido algo divertido, después se separo.

S: Solo cállate y bésame – Le dije mientras volvía a colocar sus labios sobre los míos por otros segundos, luego nos volvimos a separar.

S&F: Te amo – Dijimos los dos al mismos tiempo, yo lo mire a sus ojos marrones – Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso – Le dije mientras lo volvia a besar.

Y el resto de nuestra vida no fue nada aburrida…

**Y hasta aquí llego mi Fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos por seguirme en esta historia, pronto volveré a escribir más: D! Ah! Y gracias por todos sus "Reviews"! ;D **

**Los quiere mucho "Chocolse97" **


End file.
